The patent field is related to the charging of portable electronic devices via a multi-port Universal Serial Bus (USB) powered hub. Considering USB properties as discussed in Terry Remple's document Battery Charging Specifications revision 1.1 Apr. 15, 2009, ports use differential data pins, referred to as D+ and D−, to determine if a device is connected to a USB port. In addition, the differential data pins are used to establish and maintain communications or data transfer (hereafter referred to as communications) between peripheral devices and to determine if a port is empty. Typically detection is achieved by utilizing the D+ and D− pins (hereafter, referred to as data pins) together rather than independently. Thus multi-port USB powered hubs provide 0.5 Amp (A) (USB 2.0), or 0.9 A (USB 3.0), of charging current to each port. In contrast, unpowered hubs must be connected to a host apparatus to provide 0.5 A of charging current, which is shared across all ports. Present day mobile tablet and communication like devices (hereafter, referred to as TCD), for example; IPhone, IPad, Slate, Galaxy, Rim, BlackBerry, specify 1 A or more of current on each individual USB port to charge effectively. Previous USB hubs do not satisfy the specification of 1 A or more of charging current, without the intervention of additional software or circuitry. Thus a limitation of readily available charging options which include communications between peripherals (mouse, keyboard, printer) is created. The following is a tabulation of some prior art that is relevant to these limitations: